


Aftertaste

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1920's, Alternate Universe-1920's, Cross-species Relationship, Demon/Human, F/M, Human, M/M, Vouyerism, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His type of sex leaves no minty aftertaste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting with this idea for a slight while.  
> Hey, why not?
> 
> Quick character overviews-  
> Ralph is a demon, pale skin, blond hair, blue-green eyes when he looks 'normal,' black wings, claws, and a tail when he's not. He's also a sadistic bastard who has the crush of the century on James.
> 
> James is a doctor-in-training, specifically a surgeon, 100% human, black hair, blue eyes, and needs glasses to see. He's also a complete womanizer, and is stuck in one of those cliche situations where he always wants the girl and likes it but can end up with Ralph and like it even more. Yeah.
> 
> Nameless ho is a nameless ho. And a dancer.
> 
> Words like 'vagina' are used in a dirty way and so on. There's also cheesy dialogue, because I'm uncreative like that. Kiddies, beware. Quiff= cheap whore, by the way.

He followed them, watching from a dormitory roof as they tittered up the pathway through the grounds to the men's dorms, hand in hand, giggling. That little quiff he brought with him (Quiff, whore, floozy- they always were) was almost as bad at holding hooch as he was. They stopped as he struggled a tiny bit with the door before gaining entry, sneaking best they could up to his room (They would wake a few people up, he knew, but nobody ever complained of it). Beside his dormitory window, there was a large, old tree. The kind with sturdy branches and lots of leaves this time of year.

Stretching his wings, as silently as he could, Ralph flew- maybe glided would be more acurate- over to a safe-looking spot, his wings tucking neatly back behind him as he knelt at a junction between the trunk and a particularly large branch, enjoying the view through a gap in the leaves and half-parted curtains.

She was slim, blonde, and wiry- her tailored dress shorter than what was reasonable, showing off tastefully muscular dancer's legs. Her skin was a fashionable tan color, making her eyes- a hazel- stand out nicely, and her blonde hair. She complemented James nearly perfectly- where she was tan and lithe he was pale and fit, wire-rimmed glasses with slicked back dark hair and blue eyes ( _god_ , those eyes), dressed like a gentleman in his suit.

They giggled at eachother like lovers might. She pulled his glasses off, setting them on the desk before moving to undo the tie and unbutton the jacket, letting it fall to the ground. The suspenders came next, then the white, crisp shirt being pushed down below his shoulders before being pulled out of his pants- Ralph shifted on the branch, watching the thin, tapered little fingers work their way across his clothes, watching them slide off his skin, around the surgeons' arms, the fit stomach, and onto the floor.

He licked his lips as he watched, leaning forward a bit.

James didn't stay idle as the girl worked her way though his clothes, either. His hands were at work, undoing the lace that tied up the decorative corset, palming her breasts as they slipped out, before pushing her gently down on the bed and pulling down the short skirt and panty-hose, sliding off the shoes. He crawled over her on the bed, one hand toying with the elastic band of her panties, the other playing with her elaborate necklace before moving through her hair.

Ralph watched, focused entirely on James, on his hands- pale spiders moving over the tan flesh, sending shivers down _his_ spine and hers- and his mouth, oh, jesus, his mouth;  Open enough to show a bit of teeth as they scraped across the soft, pliant flesh, his tongue as it licked across her breast...

A clawed hand dug into the bark of the tree, the other moving down across his chest, to the waist of his pants, imagining that mouth on his chest, moving downwards-

She turned her head to the side as he licked up, suckling and nipping here and there, moving up to her mouth, his hands moving back in the opposite direction, sliding just under the waist of her panties, teasing. She giggled under her breath, telling him to _hurry up_ , and how _god, she wanted it_ , how good she wanted to feel... how she wanted to make _him_ feel good, and did he want to feel good, to? Did he want to bury himself inside of her, to do a million other dirty little things(Pull the throat open, down the chest, the back, ohhh yes, just like that)?

When James groaned _yes, god yes, a million times, yes,_ it was the most sinful sound Ralph had heard. Heat pooled right into his groin as he closed his eyes, tipping his head back and palming the hardness there, wanting James that much more. But he could wait.

He opened his eyes again as the girl made another noise, seeing James kissing her, ravishing her-making her read lipstick smear (Ralph bit his lip, imagining that it was blood, not lipstick, that half her face would be gone)- with his hands working away down there, sliding around her vagina, her clitoris, however that shit worked.

Her hands moved through his hair, grabbing and twisting and roaming-

James moaned into her mouth, kissing along her jaw. Ralph palmed at his erection harder, panting, the other hand moving from the tree to his chest, opening his shirt to slip inside,d as he changed positions, sitting and leaning instead of kneeling, reeling himself through his pants and rubbing at his chest and throat through his shirt.

He caught how she spread her legs more, moaning about how she wanted it, now, _do it now_ , _please, god_ , pulling the zipper down on his pants, pulling them and his boxers off of him, down to his knees. James reached up, pulling open a drawer- or trying to, anyway- to grab a condom before being pulled back and told to just _do it_ , dammit!

Her gasps when he did, writhing under him(With half her stomach missing, white bits of rib cage poking out and he almost came right then), thrusting their hips together. She kissed him, pushed back as he carved himself into her, whispering her name, _Maudette_ \- Maudette. Stretched out Maudette, open Maudette, bleeding Maudette, that's what he would do to her, defile her in a million ways; Ralph whispered it to himself like a mantra, writing a bit visualizing it, visualizing James, _James_ , he would watch, hell, he would _love it_ , join in it! The head in his groin felt like it doubled, his back rubbing against the rough bark, grounding him in reality. He wouldn't get off completely, not right now, but...

In the dorm, Maudette wrapped her legs around James' waist, pulling up over him as James came inside her, as the orgasm making them both shudder in pleasure rolled over them and dissapated.

He froze over her, panting, stroking the sides of her face with his hands and resting their foreheads together, their eyes closed in a moment of bliss before he rolled off to the side, pulling out of her. She groaned, curling into his side, running her hand over his chest and looking like she would fall asleep.

The scene lasted a moment before James broke it.

 _"You'd better go."_

 _"Aww, but James-"_

 _"You can't sleep here tonight, I have classes in the morining."_

She sighed in and exasperated manner, running her hand through her hair, rolling onto her back.

 _"But, I'll tell you what,"_ James continued, _"You leave your address as you leave, and I'll come over on my days off, and we can do this all day instead of in just an hour or two. Does that meet with your approval?"_

 _"I guess so,"_ Maudette sighed, Sitting up and stretching. She pulled on her panties, her panty hose and skimpy skirt as James loosely did up the back of her corset.

As she turned to leave, James called her back and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Tender, loving, kissing down to her lips.

 _"Bye,"_ Maudette whispered, smiling slightly before she walked out, shoes in hand, silently closing the door behind her and leaving James in bed to pull himself half-under the covers.

Ralph sat in his perch in the tree, hand moving slowly over his crotch. His breathing was heavy as his tongue derted out to lick his lips, trying to collect himself to pop in and say 'hi' to James. He pushed himself up, unfolding his wings and steadying his short journey to the window sill. Inside, James had the blanket pulled up to his waist, one hand on is stomach which was rising and falling steadily. His eyes were closed and his mouth was moist and parted. One hand was resting beneath the pillow under his head, his hair was splayed out in a wild, dark halo around his head.

Ralph almost hated to disturb him, but god, he wanted that body, that mind, and he wanted it _now_.

The window was open a few inches, making it easy for Ralph to slip his hands underneath it and pull it up enough for entry. He let himself down on the matress gently, legs on either side of James' waist, stradling him.

The face that was so smooth and relaxed frowned a bit, the eyes cracked open before pulling shut again. Underneath Ralph, James groaned, but in annoyance, not pleasure.

"Ralph..."

A clawed hand came up to scrape along a shoulder, up the side of his neck and sift through his hair.

"James... James, James, James," Ralph bent down to bury his face in the junction where the neck and trapezeus muscle met. "Sweet, wonderful James..."

"Don't try any of that 'sweet and wonderful' crap with me, Ralph. Never. Not now. Go home."

Ralph nipped a bit at the skin, smiling a bit when James unvoluntairly wriggled at bit.

"Too tired," He asked, petting the side of the head, the black hair, "From little miss Maudette?"

James' eyes snapped open at that, moving to glare at him.

"Maudette? How would you- you followed us, didn't you?"

Confusion sublimated into anger in a second.

"Ralph! You followed us, didn't you," James sat up, pushing the demon off of him. "Why did you-"

He was cut off when Ralph pushed up against him, rolling his hips wantonly.

The "I want you," came out as a rasp, the rollding came again, sending a wave of hot compression and contact thorugh both of them.

"I want you," He continued, "Under me. I want you so badly. I want to feel your heat," a hand moved around to press at the hole, the entrance to that place, the one that made James blush when he thought about it.

"I want to be inside you," another roll of the hips, making James gasp against his will, "I want to do a million dirty little things to you, James, and I want you to write and beg for _every. Single. One_."

"Ralph-"

"I followed you and little miss Maudette. Watching _you_ fuck her, ohh, that made me want you. Seeing your face, that way you bit your lip when you came inside of her- you don't know how you make me feel, James, do you? Do you wonder if it's anything like how I make you feel?"

James gasped as two hads came down, sliding over his chest to play with his nipples.

"Bothered,"

One hand down to his groin and he leaned in to lick at James' chest, lapping at a patch of skin.

"Hot,"

The hand moved down to the groin, pressing at the growing hardness from the other side of the sheets, the blanket.

"Wet?"  
Those slender sugeon's hands gripped the side of the bed when Ralph pressed agaist him, making the demons' smile widen.

"Did you like that?"

The question was patronizing. God, James hated it when this happened, hated the stupid, patronizing questions.

"Ralph."

He was ignored. Hands continued to work away, pinching and scraping and sliding in just the right way, the right places.

"Ralph."

Ignored again. It seemed like herculanian effort when he let go of the bedsheets and grabbing the other man's hands, really looking at him.

" _Ralph_. Stop it."

"And why do you want that?"

"Because I don't want _you_ to do this to me."

"Obviously, your body and mind are in two different places in regards to that."

"Ralph, please, just go home. Stop doing this."

"Oh, no, James, not now, no."

The hands pulled free- and they were hands, now, not demons' claws. Wings detracted and black receded to pupils, revealing blue-green iris'. Ralph looked at him, sad and wanting and god, James was patheric for falling for that. Always that look.

His hands stayed as they were, half-open as Ralph pushed the planket down, running hands over his thighs, up the inside of them. He took a deep breath and groaned at the sensation, feeling his back arch a bit.

Above him, Ralph grinned, pushing himself down further as he opened James' legs, licking and biting up the inside of them, coming to his groin before moving a hand over the hardening flesh there. James' hands moved back down to the sheets, holding the cloth in shaky fists and arching up more, watching Ralph rub over him in just the right way, making him hard again. (How the hell could Ralph always do this to him?)

A hand came up, then, fingers poking just into his mouth. It was a question, which woud be wonderful, if Ralph hadn't already started this against his will.

He opened his mouth a bit more, touching the tips of the fingers with his tongue, drawing them into his mouth, bringing his hands up to hold onto Ralph's wrist and arm, trying to maintain _some_ control. At the same time, he felt overwelming heat down in his groin- Ralph going down on him, taking his erection into this mouth, _fucking_ his mouth- _god_ it felt so good.

James sucked on the fingrs in his mouth, wrapping the tongue around each individual one, down between them, his teeth slighly biting at them. They curled around his lower jaw, holding his mouth open slightly as Ralph stopped sucking on his erection and slid up, slowly, to look at him. He was smiling so wickedly, looking so pleased-

"Did you like that, James?"

He tried to nod, but Ralph's grip wouldn't allow. It held him firmly, kept him watching Ralph, who was now leaning in to where he wasn't but half and inch from this face, as if he were about to kiss him.

"Did you like having me come down on you?"

Ralph's tongue slid out of his mouth instead, so slow and warm and wet, licking James' lips, the inside of James' mouth.

The look Ralph was giving him was one of pure, unrestrained lust and posessiveness.

"What do you want not, James? Do you want me inside you," Ralphs' other hand presses against the entrance, fingers only daring to push just over the edge, "Like you were in little miss Maudette? Do you want me to suck you more, until you get so hot you come? Maybe I should just leave you here, hot and bothered and gasping, little miss Maudette be damned."

James shook his head as much as Ralph's grip would allow, pushing against the fingers at his hole.

When Ralph bit his bottom lip, moaning a bit, James pushed back down, biting on the fingers to get them out of his mouth.

"Ralph, you bastard-"

"Allright, I digress," Ralph reached up to the Drawer James was reaching up to not to long ago, pulling out a small canister of clear oil. He opened it at hastily as he could without dropping it, dtiping a copious amount onto his fingers and down James' crotch, sliding the now-slick digits along every sensitive area, around his hole before pushing in a finger, twisting it around before pushing in another. Ralph would hurry now, like he almost always did.

The fingers moved around, twisting and curling inside the tight space, finding the sweet spot, the one that made James go insane with need and want a million other things. Ralph toyed with it a bit, enjoying how the muscles around his finger instinctively contracted, how James pushed down even further, wriggling and gasping. He was starting to slip now, too.

Leaning over to rest his face near James' neck again, he bit down, one hand udoing his pants, the other pulling their respective fingers out and spreading the somewhat copious amount of residual oil in his erection before lining himself up.

James had his eyes closed, biting his lip.

"James."

"Nnh."

"James, open your eyes. Watch."

The eyes opened slowly, watching as Ralph started to push in, slowly past the still tight muscle into the snug, warm space.

James let a long breath out through his mouth, gripping the bed sheets, spreading his legs open even more. Ralph started to move then, not bothering to start gently before avidly trying to hit that sweet spot. When he did, he nearly came as James moaned, arching up and moving a hand to touch himself.

The whole experience didn't last long before James ejaculated, cum landing on their stomachs and smearing between them as James moved his hand up to rub along Ralph's lower stomach and groin, groaning as Ralph same inside of him.

They didn't move for a moment, Ralph hunched over him, mouthing at his neck, James still petting along Ralph's stomach, calming down.

"Nnnnhh... Ralph..."

"Yes?"

"You... you need to go."

In a rare moment of compliance, Ralph pulled back, slipping out of James and zipping himself back up.

"Let me look at you. Just for a moment."

The sight, Ralph had to admit, was beautiful.

James, sprawled out on the bed, his legs wide, one hand across his stomach, the other moved up for the hand to rest palm-up by his face, which was tilted up and to the side. James observed him through half-closed eyes.

"You," Ralps bent back over him, his eyes filling in with black and hands changing to claws, "Are a picture of beauty."

He kissed james on the forehead ad wings pulled away from the skin of his back.

"You," Another kiss, this time on the thin lips, "Are my picture of beauty. Little miss Maudette be damned."

James observed for a moment. Ralph had one leg up on the sill, an arm resting over it and wings open slightly behind him. The matte black eyes regarded him a bit curiously.

"Do you always have to do that," James asked as Ralph turned to crawl out the window.

"Do what?"

"Do you always have to come after I bring a girl back?"

"You," Ralph smiled, "Are not for anyone else. You shouldn't be."

"I'm not your quiff, Ralph. I'm not your bitch."

"But you shure as hell aren't good enough to be any of theirs."

And with that, Ralph pushed himself off the window, leaving James to lay in his bed, slipping to sleep.


End file.
